Berengar's Secret
Berengar's Secret is a quest which spans almost the entire game. Our hero must first find and then question this errant witcher whose path seems to cross Salamandra's far too often. Walkthrough Not long after Geralt wakes up at Kaer Morhen, he begins his quest to regain his memory. This entails mainly speaking to anyone and everyone who seems to know him and getting what information he can to piece together a picture of his missing past. One of the first things he learns is that there are very few witchers left, but not all of them are are Kaer Morhen. Notably one is a absent, Berengar. Throughout Acts I and II, the witcher follows the trail left by Berengar but the latter manages to stay one step ahead, or maybe he's just dead? By the end of Act II, Geralt is convinced that he is, but in Act III, he gets news that Berengar is indeed still alive, but where is he? His path has clearly led him to Salamandra, but what then? It is only in Act IV that Geralt finally finds Berengar and they get a chance to speak face to face, but it isn't easy. It seems that the errant witcher cares not one whit how much trouble our hero has gone through to find him. He prefers to remain "lost" as it were and has no desire to talk about his motivation or actions. It takes a lot of prodding in the form of repeated visits before Geralt gets all the information out of him. At the end of Act IV, things come to a head and the two witchers confront each other on Black Tern Island. At this point, Geralt can either challenge him to a duel -- a certain fight to the death, or forgive him and move on. If Geralt forgives him, Berengar gives him what information he has on Salamandra and takes his leave but returns to help the witcher during his final battle with Azar Javed at the Old Manor. If they duel, obviously our hero is the victor and must get the information from Berengar's remains. In addition to the notes he would have gotten if they parted peacefully, he also finds Berengar's medallion, a powerful amulet which is useful against Azar Javed in the final battle battle between the witcher and the mage. Notes * During the phase "Berengar's Second death" there is a bug that prevents the phase from occuring. Supposedly fixed with V1.1a but it randomly occurs even in v2.0. See phase for workaround Phases Berengar My Kaer Morhen companions and I are not the only remaining witchers... Apparently, Berengar is also still alive. He stays away from the brotherhood and wasn't at the fortress when it was attacked. Where was he then? And who is he? If I ever meet him, I'll be certain to ask at least those questions. Vesemir mentioned another 'graduate' of Kaer Morhen - the witcher named Berengar. Berengar in the Outskirts Another witcher recently visited this godforsaken hole near Vizima. His name is Berengar and he was not among us at Kaer Morhen. What's more, he disappeared instead of facing the Beast. I don't know him, but I can say that he's already made my life difficult by giving the villagers a reason to dislike us witchers. Berengar Abandoned the Outskirts A witcher named Berengar was here in the Outskirts before me. He promised to kill the Beast but then ran off leaving nothing but a bad impression. I'd like to meet him, talk to him. Maybe he knows something about the stolen secrets. I'm sure the witcher managed to get into the city. Maybe Berengar can help me find Salamandra. I'm sure he found a way into the city. Pursued by Salamandra Berengar was captured by the Salamanders but managed to escape. The organization interrogated him. What did they ask and what did he betray? Only the witcher himself can answer that. Berengar probably fled to Vizima, I should look for him there. Berengar fled Salamandra and probably found a way into Vizima. The Witcher's Sword The guards got their hands on a witcher's sword. It probably belonged to Berengar... I need to talk to the fence who owns the place where the sword was found. Strange, but I find myself following in the footsteps of this mysterious witcher. I doubt he would ever part with his sword voluntarily, so he may be in trouble... again. I must talk to the fence who had the witcher's sword. Berengar's Equipment A fence named Thaler has Berengar's equipment. I should ask around, find out who sold Berengar's things to Thaler. I should ask around - in the city and its environs - to find out how Thaler got his hands on Berengar's things. Hired by Kalkstein the Alchemist The fence gave me some new information about Berengar. Kalkstein hired the witcher to do something for him. I need to learn what he was doing before he disappeared and if it has any relation to Salamandra. I'll talk to the alchemist. I must talk to Kalkstein about Berengar. Swamp Dwellers Kalkstein hired Berengar to investigate a tower in the swamp. Berengar disappeared while doing that. What exactly happened? I expect only the swamp dwellers can help me answer that question. I should ask the swamp dwellers about Berengar. Coleman Thaler told me he bought Berengar's belongings from a man named Coleman, who works for someone called Ramsmeat... Apparently, I can find Coleman at the Hairy Bear Inn. He's not likely to talk willingly, so I need a way to squeeze some information out of him about Berengar... I need to get information about Berengar from a man named Coleman, a regular at the Hairy Bear Inn. Coleman's Death Coleman is dead, killed with weapons that I put in the hands of the Scoia'tael. So much for that lead. Note: this phase only happens if you allowed the Scoia'tael to take the weapons during Strangers in the Night. The Brickmakers Berengar's things were found by brickmakers. The items were covered in blood and the surrounding area showed signs of a fight. I fear Berengar may be dead. I'll look around near the clay pits, maybe I can find some clues. I should ask the swamp dwellers about Berengar. Clay Pits Vaska, the leader of the brickmakers, told me that Berengar spent time around the clay pits. I should look for Berengar near the clay pits. Berengar's Death I followed the trail of Salamander corpses and found the place where Berengar made his last stand. By the look of things, he sold his life dearly. When I see Vesemir again, I'll have to tell him of the death of another one of our caste. Berengar is dead. Sad tidings for Vesemir when I see him again. Berengar is Alive! Berengar is alive. The bad news is that he was probably captured by Salamandra. I have yet another reason to destroy Salamandra. A Traitor It seems Berengar is working for the Salamanders, though unwillingly. The Professor sent him out to find Alvin, so I'm sure our paths will cross. Berengar was sent to find Alvin. I'm likely to find him when I find the boy. The Encounter I found Berengar at last. I have many questions and even more doubts... I found Berengar. I should speak with him. Working with Salamandra Berengar is a bitter man. He told me he hates the witchers and is miserable as a mutant who is resented by humans. He also admitted he worked with the Salamanders, partly because he sees no difference between their methods and those of the witchers. Berengar admitted that he worked with Salamandra. He should pay dearly for it... '' Berengar's Second Death I followed in his tracks for such a long time, experiencing various emotions. Now I feel an eerie emptiness as I look at his corpse... Thus ends the story of the witcher Berengar. ''Berengar is dead. Note: The bug that keeps this phase from occuring when it is suppose to happen can be worked around by returning to Black Tern Island after the village battle segment right before you escape on the boat to Act V. Berengar will be by the campfire behind you upon reaching the island. Medallion It seems Berengar's medallion is more powerful than I thought. Azar looked really scared. Berengar's medallion might help me defeat Azar. The Parting After following in his tracks for so long, I found myself unable to strike Berengar down. He's flawed and full of doubt, but he become a decent individual some day. I wonder how Berengar's story will end... An Ally Berengar returned to fight at my side during my final battle with Azar. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Prologue